


In Your Room

by Katherinep



Series: 天能Tenet系列・B-side [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, choose your pairing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: The Protagonist要回到過去，吸收尼爾。問題是，他不知道他應該回到哪個時間點？所以他決定去問尼爾本人。這是個小實驗：在這一章的結尾，各位讀者可以選擇你們要看哪一種過程，但會通往相同的結尾⋯⋯
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能Tenet系列・B-side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941028
Kudos: 6





	1. 前篇

他告訴艾佛斯跟惠勒，他選擇這個時間點作為長途逆行的中途休息點，並沒打算做什麼，純粹只是為了補給。但他當然撒謊了。說謊是標準程序。

尼爾打開房門看見他的時候很驚訝，這理所當然。「你⋯⋯？發生什麼事？計畫取消了嗎？我們必須現在離開嗎？」

他搖搖頭。「先進房間再說。」

這裡就跟大部分的旅館房間一樣，配置毫無特色。進門以後，衣櫃跟浴室的門夾出一條窄而短的走道，他踩著軟而厚的深藍色地毯深入，經過床鋪走向梳妝台，拉出椅子來坐下。他後面就是窗戶，完全被暗紅色的後窗簾遮得嚴嚴實實。鎖好房門走過來的尼爾看著他的臉，突然間明白了。

他站在床邊問道：「你是從哪裡——從『什麼時間』來的？」現在他不驚訝了。他憂心忡忡。

「——從未來。在整個任務順利結束以後。」男人望著尼爾的眼睛，希望他穩而慢的呼吸能讓尼爾受到感染，跟著平靜下來。他從十分鐘以前就開始調息，為的就是這一刻能派上用場。

「如果一切都順利，你為什麼要特別跑回來？」尼爾露出的微笑，像是要用盡可能溫和的方式拆穿他的謊言。

「——好吧，也不能說是真的一切順利。你在最後頭部受了傷，雖然身體完全復原了，工作技能也都還在，但事件記憶消失了。你不記得你是誰。」

尼爾眨眨眼。「哇。」

「從某種角度上來說，這算是好事——既然你什麼都不記得，我們就不需要殺你滅口，你可以脫離這一行，去過正常的人生。但是⋯⋯在最後完成任務以前，你鬆口告訴我說，是我回到過去招募了你。可惜你沒透露其他細節，後來就失憶了。我不知道我到底是什麼時候、用什麼方式接觸你的，但如果我不知道要回到哪個時間點去招募你，現在你就不會在這裡，接下來的事情也不會發生⋯⋯這樣麻煩就大了。」男人一攤手，說道：「我們已經拯救了未來，但現在我得確保過去就按照你記得的方式發生。所以，我必須回到此時此地，請你先告訴我，在你的過去，我們到底是怎麼相遇的？」

尼爾凝視著他的眼睛，他也不閃不躲。畢竟那是一雙很清澈、不帶惡意的美麗眼睛。

「⋯⋯就算你不想破壞驚喜，你還是得告訴我大概的時間地點。」他的口氣就像是做了莫大的讓步。

尼爾笑出聲來。「好吧，但為什麼你偏偏挑現在啊？我本來以為我去趕飛機以前還有時間睡一下呢。為什麼不早一點來？」

男人挑起眉毛：「你以為我隨時都能用逆轉門嗎？或者你以為你身邊剛好都沒有人的空檔很容易找？」但他也笑了。

「好吧。就當你說的有理吧。」尼爾走到床沿旁邊，在他的正對面坐下來，帶著笑意望著他。「你要喝點什麼嗎？」

「這次不指定飲料？」他故意這麼問。

「不，不指定。實際上，我有點後悔上次一時閃神，幫你點了飲料。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我開始懷疑，你以前在我面前都點那種難喝的氣泡糖水，是因為你第一次見到我的時候，我就替你點了那種東西。真抱歉。」但尼爾臉上帶著一抹促狹的微笑，顯得毫無歉意。而他當然不介意這一點。  
尼爾倒給他一杯普通的水，然後開始講起他自己印象中的初次相遇。

尼爾的故事沒有講得太長，而且顯然經過剪裁，除了他指定要聽的初相遇時間地點以外，大部分的細節都很模糊。「我不想告訴你太多，就像你剛才說的一樣⋯⋯我不想『破壞驚喜』。」

「知道你根本不是唸物理學的，我就夠驚喜了。」男人想到自己傻呼呼地相信了這麼久，就覺得有一點點生氣。難怪他怎麼樣都查不到這個人⋯⋯

「我怎麼知道美國人這麼沒有幽默感？」尼爾笑嘻嘻地這麼說，簡直是火上加油。

「所以我碰到你的時候，已經變得比較有幽默感了？」男人沒好氣地回答。

「這個嘛——那算是幽默感嗎？你很會講些莫名其妙的話糊弄我，事後又說是開玩笑的。」

他聽得心裡一驚，想仔細看尼爾是什麼表情，卻發現尼爾偏偏挑這一刻去撥弄他永遠不整齊的頭髮，正好擋住了自己的臉。

「我說了什麼？」他只好這樣問。

「到時候你就知道了。」

他翻了個白眼。「好吧。」他放下空了的水杯。他的問題已經問完了，或者說，尼爾願意回答的部分已經講完了。接下來合乎邏輯的作法只有一個，就是趁還沒遇到任何人、改變任何不該改變的事情以前，迅速地離開這裡，讓尼爾繼續做他該做的事，走向那個已知的終點。

但他真的很不想站起來，可能是因為他現在很累、因為他心懷罪惡感、因為這張椅子很好坐、因為見到活著的尼爾讓他放鬆到昏昏欲睡——

「所以說，在任務結束以後，我們還會見到面嗎？」尼爾突然這麼問。

「會見到一次，但你完全不記得我了。」他演練過這句謊話。

「我會完全忘記你啊。」

「對。」

「⋯⋯而你回到過去的時候，我還不認識你。」

他有點不知道尼爾講這廢話幹嘛。「對。」

「所以說，只有在今天，我們兩個人同時都知道，我們有共同的過去跟未來。」

他的胸口在收緊。他逐漸明白尼爾想表達什麼。「其實我還是不太清楚那個過去是什麼⋯⋯。」他從椅子上站起來，很想馬上就逃跑，但是大概已經太遲了。

「但你現在知道了，知道我們早就認識了。只有今天是這樣。明天我再見到的你，又是什麼都不曉得。」尼爾坐在床上，臉上雖然還帶著習慣性的笑意，卻遮掩不住眼睛裡閃過的痛楚——雖然他很快地揉了一下眼睛掩蓋掉。

他驚慌失措地想，他到底對尼爾做了什麼？不，他其實什麼都還沒做，但後果已經出現了。

尼爾吸了一口氣，抬起頭面對他，扯開一個大大的笑容，攤開雙手說道：「既然這是我們第一次、也是最後一次，在完全開誠布公的狀況下見面，這很難得——你⋯⋯可以給我一個擁抱嗎？」

當然。

他彎下身體靠了過去，抱住了像孩子一樣攤開雙手的尼爾。

然後——

選擇一：The Protagonist把尼爾推倒了。請接第二章。

選擇二：尼爾把The Protagonist推倒了。請接第三章。

選擇三：他們只是好好抱著對方，沒有誰推倒誰。請接第四章。


	2. 選項一：Protagoneil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果單獨看這一段，就是PWP⋯⋯The Protagoinst/Neil。

他彎下身體靠了過去，抱住了像孩子一樣攤開雙手的尼爾。

尼爾的體溫很高，也許是情緒激動的關係。他原本想要抱一下就放開，那麼不管剛才尼爾的話聽起來多麼奇怪又多麼令人心疼，他都還可以硬是把這個擁抱劃入「哥們熊抱」的範圍，但他感覺到了，他的襯衫前襟開始變得潮濕。而且尼爾在發抖。像是一個人使盡全力不要讓感情徹底爆發出來的時候，會有的那種顫抖。

他忘記了本來打算維持的克制，開始撫摸著那一頭老是亂糟糟的暗金色頭髮，希望那種壓抑的哭泣快點停止。「我很抱歉。對不起。」他開始為他將來會做的事情道歉，因為只有現在尼爾才聽得到。然而一開始道歉，他心裡的罪惡感就打翻了，把他的理智跟算計通通洗得一乾二淨⋯⋯

他把尼爾埋在他胸前的臉抬了起來。老是在那裡的笑容消失了，臉頰潮濕，有血絲的眼睛裡禁錮著關在心裡很久的想念與渴望。

他們之間到底發生了什麼事？他很迷惑，而他的思緒變得越來越不清晰，這一定跟他還沒有經歷的過去沒有關係，他只是被眼前這個男人的美麗與痛苦給吸引了，這樣做肯定是錯的，但他沒有力氣去糾正了。

尼爾那雙修長美麗的手正在拉他的襯衫下擺，他也伸手去解尼爾的鈕扣，同時去親吻那張總是帶著笑意的嘴，得到比他想像中更熱烈的回應。

天啊，現在他才意識到，原來他以前就想像過了？

倒在床上的尼爾眼神有點恍惚，幾乎是不安，像是害怕這是一場夢。他也覺得這可能是一場夢，既然是夢，就不需要覺得羞恥，怎麼樣都好。

他按著尼爾的大腿，把他鼓脹而微微挺起的陽具含進嘴裡，尼爾發出了像是嗚咽般的聲音。他有節奏地吸吮舔舐，偶爾還用手指撫摸刺激囊袋，讓尼爾終於忘記隱忍，發出興奮難耐的叫喊，在顫抖中射精了。

他從沒想過，他自己會在亢奮中把那樣帶著苦味的溫熱液體吞下去，還勉強能思考的那個部分對自己的行為感到震驚，卻沒有一絲不情願，只想著要追求更多更多的快感，不管是自己的還是對方的。

完全放開來的尼爾一邊玩弄著他的柱身，一邊舔吻著他的手指，然後引導著他的手指探向自己的後穴。他實在很怕潤滑不夠會傷到尼爾，尼爾說：「那不然我先把你舔射，用你的來潤滑？」他提出異議：「或者我再讓你射一次，用你的來潤滑？」

尼爾笑嘻嘻地從自己的包裡拿出一條護手霜。他狐疑地看著那玩意，從不知道這個男人居然還有在保養自己的手？尼爾臉紅起來，在他耳邊說：「隨身帶著潤滑液不是很怪嗎。今天終於真的是你的手了⋯⋯」

「只要手嗎？」他開玩笑地問，尼爾沒有回答，只是開始親吻他沒在忙的那隻手，然後用讓他下身硬得發痛的方式吸吮著他的手指。

他用手指緩緩試探著尼爾最脆弱敏感的部位，幾乎讓尼爾再射了一次——而聽著尼爾興奮的聲音，也讓他差點直接到達高峰——他不得不刻意緩一會，才一點一點、小心翼翼地挺入尼爾濕滑溫暖的身體。

他們終於可以緊緊貼合在一起的那一刻，什麼都不存在了。

他們在彼此懷裡，肉體很疲憊，精神很亢奮，然而現實已經開始侵入，時間正在流失。

尼爾翻身坐了起來，揉一揉自己變得更加混亂的金髮，凝視著男人，卻久久不發一語。

「怎麼了？」

「你先去洗個澡吧。——還有順便漱個口。」尼爾笑著的臉仍然泛著潮紅。

他聽話地起床去盥洗，心懷某種不祥的預感。

他把自己打理整齊的時候，尼爾仍然坐在床上，直勾勾地看著他的一舉一動，彷彿要把每個動作都刻在腦子裡。

他打好領帶以後，忍不住問了一個問題：「我們以前這樣做過嗎？」

尼爾露出一個少年似的淘氣笑容：「你猜。你以後就知道了。」他終於從床上下來，光著身體朝著浴室走。在他走到門口的時候，他背對著男人說道：「我去洗澡了，你就趁現在離開吧。否則我會捨不得，你也會，然後就天下大亂了。」

尼爾堅決地關上廁所的門。水聲嘩啦啦地響起。

他站在門口傻傻地聽著水聲，過了好一會以後才反應過來，踏著沉重的腳步走向門口。

他離開旅館的時候，一直在控制自己回頭的慾望。離開房間的時候不回頭，走進電梯的時候也不回頭，離開旅館踏上電車的時候也不回頭⋯⋯

但實際上，他可不是一直在走著回頭路嗎？他要回到尼爾第一次見到他的那一刻為止。在那之前，在那之後，他都會一直不停地思念著今天的尼爾，完全坦露自己的尼爾⋯⋯

他突然明白，這可能就會是他餘生中唯一重要的事。  



	3. 選項二：Neiltagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果單看這一章，或許可以算是PWP？？（呃，不過仔細想想，對白還是太多了）Neil/Protagonist。

他彎下身體靠了過去，抱住了像孩子一樣攤開雙手的尼爾。

尼爾說的藉口再牽強，他都會給出這個擁抱。如果可以，他還想痛扁自己一頓。過去的他到底是什麼樣的人？為什麼會讓尼爾這麼依戀他？他真殘忍。

更加殘忍的是⋯⋯在如此不恰當的狀況下，他都還能夠想入非非。

或許該怪尼爾的擁抱太溫暖，那頭蓬亂的金髮貼在胸口還讓他有點癢。而且尼爾本來就有一種奇特的魅力，雖然總是有某些地方顯得混亂。那種混亂是傳染性的，讓他的理智慢慢開始崩壞。

他正希望能夠不著痕跡地掙脫時，尼爾卻不配合，腦袋更往下滑了一點，還苦悶地嘆了一口氣。隔著襯衫，他的腰際感覺到那溫熱的吐息⋯⋯

狀況越來越糟了。

「我⋯⋯」他開口時的聲音很混濁（說來奇怪，慾望會讓人口齒不清），他不得不清一下喉嚨再繼續：「我必須——」

「如果我說我們以前是戀人，你相信嗎？」尼爾突然放開了他，抬頭望著他的臉。

他驚駭地說不出話來，但他卻直覺地相信尼爾的話——又過了一秒，他才開始考慮這是謊話的可能性。但是⋯⋯就算這是謊話⋯⋯

你真的得渴望一個人到失心瘋的地步，才會硬著頭皮撒這種謊吧？

尼爾已經為他死過一次了。雖然現在還沒發生，而他現在終於知道理由了。

他已經欠尼爾夠多了，想到這一點，他腦袋裡就警鈴大作，但是尼爾現在望著他的眼神⋯⋯

他的眼睛突然濕潤了，就像他們之前分別的那一刻，只是那時候的尼爾笑咪咪的，好像送死是世界上最開心的事情，現在的尼爾卻一臉懼色——深怕被他拒絕。

跟那時候一樣，他現在也不想真的掉淚。所以他問了一個破壞氣氛的問題。

「那我們誰上誰下？」

尼爾臉上的錯愕與竊喜，讓他更加難受了。連這麼一點甚至不算完全正面的回應，都能讓這個男人高興，因為他本來就幾乎不抱希望！

「如果你願意的話，你想怎麼樣都可以。」

這句話讓他斷定尼爾有九成可能在唬爛，如果他們真的已經是戀人，就算他們很看心情、根本沒有固定的上下位置，也不可能是這樣說。這怎麼聽都像是從沒得到機會的人才會講的話。然而此刻他狠不下心拆穿這個謊言。

尼爾舉起手想要摸他的臉，動作太過小心翼翼，讓他覺得有些不耐煩，所以他果斷地自己迎上去，吻了尼爾的嘴唇。

下一秒他就幾乎後悔了，因為尼爾立刻把他拉倒在床上，急迫地索求更多更長更深的吻。每一次親吻都拉著他們往下沉，沉進一個更加寧靜、更與世隔絕的地方，所有的感官都只感覺得到對方。

原來尼爾的眼睫毛從近處看是那樣子的。沒刮乾淨的鬍子有點刺人。汗水的氣味不知為何不讓人討厭。耳朵很敏感，如果舔吻那個地方會發出彷彿再也承受不了的呻吟。會很有耐性地尋找男人身上的性感帶，尋找能激起最大反應的愛撫方式。會在奇怪的時候故意表現禮貌：「我可以舔這裡嗎？」「我可以摸嗎？」「含進去呢？」明明手指已經插進去三根，也找到了刺激前列腺的部位，讓他幾乎要失控了，卻突然抽出來問道：「真的可以嗎？」這終於逼得他非常粗俗無禮地催促：「快點！」

尼爾進入他身體的那一刻，他們都意識到先前的一切遊戲都是故作輕鬆——他們沒有明天，沒有什麼來日方長，想要的一切都必須趁著現在、現在、現在。起初他們的每個動作都焦急狂亂，但在他把尼爾的肩膀咬出一個血痕以後，他們終於對彼此溫柔了一點。

他坐在尼爾腿上，他們望著彼此恍惚的眼睛。尼爾一下又一下地頂進他的深處，他則撫弄著自己的前端，後穴裡一陣陣緊縮，把那股興奮傳遞回尼爾身上。他們的呼吸變得越來越急促。他高潮那的一刻，尼爾低哼一聲，跟著射精了。

他們倒在床上，擁抱著彼此汗濕的身體。

他理所當然地先使用了浴室，進行麻煩而必要的清理，同時暗中慶幸自己年輕的時候做過夠多嘗試，就省下很多嘗試錯誤的時間⋯⋯

雖然這整件事就是個錯誤。雖然現在它已經變成一個注定發生的錯誤，他們在餘生裡都會記得。或許這個記憶會溫暖尼爾剩下的那一點點路。那對他來說呢？

慾望的滿足是甜美的，雖然這是他用謊言偷來的。

他走出浴室的時候，尼爾迎上來啄了他一下，自己走進去。在要關門的前一刻，尼爾突然擔心地看著他，問道：「你不會趁我洗澡的時候跑掉吧？」

他本來有這個打算，但那個眼神讓他心軟了。「不會。」

尼爾安心地關上門。他轉身開始要穿衣服了，卻聽到浴室門突然再度打開。

「嗯⋯⋯我再想了一下，決定要做個混蛋。既然我們睡過了，你可以滾了。」

他轉身看著尼爾在浴室門口的臉，帶著絕望的微笑，陰鬱的視線望著虛空。

他以前根本不知道微笑可以顯得絕望。

「你趁我洗澡的時候快點走吧，我會洗久一點。我出來的時候不想看到你。」

門再度關上，砰的一聲。

彷彿有人直接扯裂了他的心臟。他這麼痛，不是因為他相信尼爾真的是那個意思，而是他懂得尼爾沒有說的話。

我出來的時候不想看到你，否則我會不顧一切把你留下來。

這樣也算是心意相通了吧？他本來就打算趁著尼爾去洗澡的時候逃跑，否則他就再也走不了，然後全世界都要為此陪葬。

他穿好了衣服，浴室裡的水聲仍然響亮。他輕輕摸了一下門，忍住親吻那扇門的愚蠢衝動，深吸一口氣，走出了房間。

他離開旅館的時候，一直在控制自己回頭的慾望。離開房間的時候不回頭，走進電梯的時候也不回頭，離開旅館踏上電車的時候也不回頭⋯⋯

但實際上，他可不是一直在走著回頭路嗎？他要回到尼爾第一次見到他的那一刻為止。在那之前，在那之後，他都會一直不停地思念著今天的尼爾，完全坦露自己的尼爾⋯⋯

他突然明白，這可能就會是他餘生中唯一重要的事。  



	4. 選項三：他們只是純潔地彼此擁抱。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們純潔地擁抱，友好地（？）分別。

他彎下身體靠了過去，抱住了像孩子一樣攤開雙手的尼爾。

他聞到旅館洗髮精的香氣，還有尼爾自己身上某種動物性的氣息（對，那是體味，但並不難聞，有種奇怪的熟悉感），在同時醒悟到這很危險：這個男人很有魅惑力，而且剛剛以隱晦的方式表達了對他的⋯⋯思慕之情。他嘛，他當然不討厭尼爾。實際上說不討厭還有點太避重就輕，但現在太不是時候。

他很果斷地脫離那雙手。只是不知怎麼的，他沒有立刻離開房間，反而又坐回靠在牆邊的椅子上。

尼爾一臉失落地凝視著他，他則努力承受著那股視線。不能心軟。

「我們到底發生過什麼事？」

「我不能告訴你，說了可能就不會發生。」

他沉默了半晌，然後說道：「可是你看起來⋯⋯」他突然不知怎麼完成這個句子。你看起來很痛苦，好像是因為我。但是他能怎麼辦？

他大概就是有變成人渣的傾向。他一直在欺騙尼爾，以後也會繼續這麼做。但他現在能做些什麼，讓尼爾的痛苦少一點？

「好吧，也許你不能告訴我細節。但你剛才說了，這是我們唯一一次開誠布公的機會。而你對我——有很深的感情。」自己講得這麼白有點羞恥，但現在重點不是他的羞恥心。「我想應該給你這個機會說出來。」

尼爾鬱鬱地看著他一會，然後笑了。「真不知道你是溫柔善良還是極端殘忍。不過你確實就是這樣。」

他只能承認尼爾說得對。早就有人說過，他做情報員心太軟，做普通人太不近人情，將來八成會為此送命。他在CIA確實就因此死過一次，就沒想到做為一個沒有身分的人，還要再來一次——這回會是時間拉得很長的凌遲，現在只是開端。

尼爾盯著他，突然說道：「我其實會在最後的任務𥚃送命吧。」

「你一一」

「現在拜託別撒謊了，既然我都猜到了。」

他沒有接話。

「反正我不知道細節，想刻意躲掉也辦不到，你不用擔心。」

「⋯⋯你為什麼會這樣想？」他沒有承認也沒有否認，即使這只是無意義的抵抗。

「如果我沒事，我想你會盡力讓我恢復，而不是乾脆放棄，直接逆行到這時候來找我。」

「這個推論充滿漏洞。」

「沒關係，不重要。⋯⋯就假設你說的是實話好了，那也一樣。等我終於可以告訴你一切的時候，我已經什麼都不記得了。所以我應該盡可能利用這個最後機會，裝可憐把你騙上床。」尼爾笑了出來，看起來幾乎跟平常一樣了，只有眼神洩露出其實還有一半認真。

他實在太不自在了，嘆了口氣說道：「我沒這麼帥吧？我從來不是受歡迎的那一型。」

尼爾笑得更開心了。「可是你的屁股不錯啊。」

「這不是勾搭男人最好的台詞。原來你的誠意就只有這個程度？」他反唇相譏以後，才暗暗皺了一下眉頭，這太像打情罵俏了。

「⋯⋯其實跟這個其實沒什麼關係。」

「難道是因為我人很好？」

「在殺人犯跟騙徒之中，你算是比較好的吧。我希望我也是，畢竟我是你教出來的。」

「所以是感激？因為我教導你？因為我對你很好？」

尼爾習慣性地揉著他永遠混亂的頭髮，似乎在整理他的思緒，沉默了好幾秒才開始回答。「我為什麼要感激一個教我殺人放火的傢伙？你對我很好嗎？如果忽冷忽熱算是好的話。」

他震驚地問道：「老天爺，我們之前在交往嗎？」他回到過去就是為了幹這種事？

「對不起，沒有，我只是在抱怨。就只是我單方面的好感，你本來就沒有義務要回應。」尼爾咬著嘴唇，臉開始泛紅，有點自暴自棄地說：「是我一個人的錯覺。⋯⋯你似乎想找出個原因，解釋我為什麼會這樣。我只能說我不知道。不是因為你是好人，不是因為你對我很好，你不需要改變什麼。我會⋯⋯對你有執念，不是你的錯，你就別往你自己身上找錯處了，我們不能責怪受害者，對吧。」尼爾露出自嘲的笑。

他這個「受害者」靠著椅背，努力消化剛才聽到的話。

「我很抱歉。」廢話，又是廢話。

「沒有關係。」

他突然有點喘不過氣，因為尼爾現在的表情，就跟那天在沙丘上一模一樣。

「我說真的，雖然我抱怨了一大堆，但是——跟你相處的時間我都很珍惜，不管是以前，還是現在。如果不是我自己貪心，還想要更多，被你指導、跟你共事的時光其實都很愉快。美好的回憶很多，我不想失去任何一個。再來一次，我還是願意。」

真的嗎？

這樣值得嗎？

怎麼樣才算是值得？

但他不是哲學家，他所在的世界不容他停下來思考，他總是得跟時間賽跑。不管他心裡帶著多沉重的包袱，他都得咬牙繼續前進。

尤其是現在，他覺得他的意志力快要壓不住一股鑽心的隱痛了。

「謝謝你，我得走了。」他從椅子上站起來，暗自奚落自己。人家跟你剖心告白，你居然說謝謝你我得走了，真是幹得好啊，在普通人的世界裡肯定挨巴掌。

「喔，真的不考慮一下嗎？可以帶你上天堂喔。」尼爾眨眨眼睛，露出一個誘人的微笑，但顯然不抱希望。

他克制住賞尼爾一個臉頰吻的衝動，因為那可能會失控變成別的東西，只是揉一揉他的亂髮——卻沒防備到尼爾一把揪住了他的手，飛快地親了一下才放開。

他太詫異，笑著推了尼爾的頭一把，彷彿他們只是哥們在玩鬧，然後匆匆地往門口走，不敢回頭，只說：「回頭見。」這句話當然蠢得可以，他希望尼爾沒有聽到他的聲音變了。

「我愛你。無論如何。」他關門的動作不夠快，沒來得及把這句話擋在門裡。

尼爾柔軟的嘴唇停留過的地方似乎仍在發熱。如果那裡灼燒出一個痕跡也好，就像苦行懺悔的僧侶在自己身上留下的鞭痕，可以提醒他⋯⋯要永遠記得這一刻。被他犧牲的人留給他的最後祝福。  


他離開旅館的時候，一直在控制自己回頭的慾望。離開房間的時候不回頭，走進電梯的時候也不回頭，離開旅館踏上電車的時候也不回頭⋯⋯

但實際上，他可不是一直在走著回頭路嗎？他要回到尼爾第一次見到他的那一刻為止。在那之前，在那之後，他都會一直不停地思念著今天的尼爾，完全坦露自己的尼爾⋯⋯

他突然明白，這可能就會是他餘生中唯一重要的事。  



End file.
